


Feel My Blood Runnin', Swear the Sky's Fallin'

by this_is_not_nothing



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Spanksgiving, Spanksgiving2019, and the good soft shorts, it's very consensual, there's aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing
Summary: Rose Apothecary sources artisanal kitchen utensils and Patrick gives David what he wants. Spoiler—it's spanking.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 27
Kudos: 168





	Feel My Blood Runnin', Swear the Sky's Fallin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olivebranchesandredwine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivebranchesandredwine/gifts).



> Thanks to [olivebranchesandredwine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivebranchesandredwine/pseuds/olivebranchesandredwine) for creating this holiday—your encouragement and cheering made this happen.
> 
> Also thanks to [thegrayness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness) for as always being the best beta and ALSO for the last minute hand-holding. I don't know how anyone posts without you.
> 
> title from Breathin' by Ariana Grande

Patrick is explaining something about that day’s pick-up from Tom, the vendor they just started working with, who makes beautiful hand-carved wooden kitchen utensils. David can’t focus—he’s watching Patrick lightly smack one of the wooden spoons against his palm over and over and over again, wondering would that would feel like on his ass. He knows what Patrick’s hands feel like on his ass, striking hard, fingers a little rough with calluses, his fingernails short and a little sharp when he grabs David’s ass between spanks. 

“David.” Patrick’s hand stills.

David pulls his gaze from Patrick’s hand to his face and Patrick’s just smirking at him. 

“Mmm, yes, sounds like it was a _big_ success.” David nods in a way he hopes looks attentive.

“I got a flat tire on the way home.” 

“Oh my god—are you okay? Is that what took so long? I thought Tom was just being chatty.” 

“Did you hear anything I just said to you?” Patrick teases, starting to tap the spoon against his palm again.

“Well–it might be best if you start over,” David admits. Jocelyn walks in then, followed by a steady stream of customers, and David never does get a chance to hear about Patrick’s eventful afternoon.

They walk home from work, because Patrick really did get a flat, so he dropped his car off at Bob’s. When they get home, Patrick gets out the ingredients to make paninis. When they’re done eating, Patrick looks him up and down, a glint in his eye. “Do you want to shower?” Patrick asks.

“I—should I?” David wonders what Patrick’s got planned, this isn’t their normal routine. David usually showers in the morning, unless this is a sex thing. Patrick’s face makes him think it might be a sex thing—that would be fun.

“I think you should.” Patrick gives him a quick kiss and then a little swat on the ass when David gets up and heads to the shower.

David rinses off quickly and wraps a towel around his waist. He walks across the apartment to the dresser to pull out joggers and soft crewneck, and that’s when he sees a wooden spoon from the store sitting on the bed. He picks it up and turns to Patrick, who’s sitting on the sofa watching a sports. “What—what’s this for?” His voice is much breathier than he meant it to be.

“Oh, I’m going to spank you with that tonight.” Patrick says matter-of-factly, watching him carefully.

“Oh–kay.” 

“Would you like that David?” Patrick’s smirking, like he already knows the answer.

“Yes please.” David whispers.

“I thought so. Go hang up your towel, and get on the bed.”

David hates walking around the apartment naked, especially when Patrick’s fully dressed, and Patrick knows it. David knows Patrick wants to see if he’s going to listen, likes to push David a little bit, likes to make him choose to be good. David does want to be good for Patrick so he obeys.

He gets back over to the bed and hesitates, not sure how Patrick wants him. “Patrick, how should I be?”

“Hands and knees, please.”

David gets into position and stays like that for what feels like an hour. Patrick comes over and presses David’s shoulders towards the bed, guiding him down to his forearms, until his head is resting on the bed. “David, you look so good like this. God—so good.” Patrick runs a hand up and down David’s back and David whimpers at the praise. 

“I want you to stay like this for me for a little bit, okay?”

David nods into the mattress.

“David, I need words.”

“I can stay like this.” 

“Good, so perfect. I’m going to go sit over there, and watch you be good. And when I’m ready, I’m going to come back over here and spank you with that spoon, just like I know you want. I’m not going to make you count tonight, but you’ll need to stay very still for me.”

“Please, green,” David whines, he doesn’t want to wait, but he knows that’s the only way he’s going to get what he wants. “For how long?”

“For as long as I want to look at you.” Patrick sets the spoon right by David’s head, so he has to look at it the whole time he waits. David whimpers and nods into the bed. 

“Yes, Patrick.” David is already so hard and Patrick hasn’t even touched him yet. Patrick kisses the top of David’s head and David listens as his footsteps get further away.

David closes his eyes and tries to focus on his breathing. He hears Patrick open a beer, and David knows Patrick is going to make him wait like this while he drinks it. David hopes he’s thirsty, he feels so vulnerable like this, knowing his ass is just waiting for Patrick, whenever he’s ready, to do whatever he wants. 

After an eternity of so many deep breaths that David loses count, Patrick comes back over.

“Good job, baby. I love watching you like this. Are you ready to start now?” Patrick runs his fingers through David’s hair.

“Please. I’m ready. Need you to start,” David begs.

Patrick begins, warming David up with his hand, teasing and slow, apparently not done making David wait. David arches his back, trying to encourage Patrick to spank him harder. 

Patrick stills his hand instead, and David groans. 

“David, what did I ask you to do for me?”

“Stay still.”

“And what did you just do?”

“Move,” David whispers. He wants to be good, but he needs this so so much, he’s been waiting so long.

“Maybe I should make you wait some more.” 

“No—I can do it. I can stay still for you. Please—please please please.” 

It takes every ounce of self control David has to not move, he wants this so much—if he can just stay still, Patrick will give him what he needs. 

After a minute that feels like an hour,Patrick’s hand comes down again on David’s ass, not nearly hard enough, and David focuses on his breathing, on being still, on taking it. 

Patrick waits again, and David squeezes his eyes shut, breathing hard. 

His eyes fly open when Patrick lands a sharp smack across both cheeks with his broad palm, and David moans in relief. Patrick’s hand comes down again and again, not very hard but enough that David can feel his ass warming up. He’s probably getting so pink for Patrick. 

“David, color?”

“Green, green, more. I want it.” Nothing else matters but this right now, nothing but Patrick’s hand and staying still. 

“You’re going to be so red when I’m done with you.” David nods into the bed, he wants that.

Patrick picks up the spoon, and David strangles out a please. It lands, and David gasps, it hurts a little more than he was expecting, in the best way. 

Patrick does it again, on the other cheek, then hits David hard, right across both cheeks. David’s eyes water and he can feel his cock leaking, it’s so much. Patrick repeats all three again and David’s thighs are shaking, he’s trying to be good and stay still and take everything Patrick’s giving him. 

“I think you can take a little more. I want to get you a little redder. Okay, baby?”

“Okay, Patrick,” David gasps out, he’s getting close just from this. 

Patrick presses a hand to the base of David's spine, and David arches his back to push his ass a little higher. 

“Just like that, that’s good. That’s how I want you to stay—you look so good,” Patrick praises him.

David can do this, he wants to do this. 

Patrick smacks him twice, across both cheeks and on the second one, David lets out a loud sob. 

“That’s enough. You were perfect.” Patrick rolls David over and David’s ass is stinging, so hot against the cool sheets. Patrick gets his mouth around David’s cock and one hand under David to lightly grip his sensitive ass, and it’s so much all at once, David’s coming down Patrick’s throat almost immediately. 

Patrick kneels over David and pulls his cock out, jerking himself off fast and rough. “Tomorrow, I’m gonna put the wooden spoons up by the lip balms, a nice little reminder of how wrecked you look right now—so good, baby. How red your ass gets for me. Gonna come all over you—you were so fucking good.”

David wants to make Patrick come but he can’t move, all he can do is watch. Patrick looks so perfect like this, flushed, cock in his hand, coming all over David.

“Fuck.” Patrick falls down next to David. “Give me one second, then I’ll clean you up,” he pants. 

David’s hums in agreement, he could fall asleep like this. He closes his eyes, Patrick will take care of him. 

He barely registers Patrick wiping off his chest and his dick, and then Patrick’s nudging him to roll over. Patrick gently rubs the aloe lotion into his ass, so softly it makes David want to cry. He feels like this after sometimes, when Patrick is so careful putting him back together after taking him apart. Patrick finishes with the lotion and lays down, tracing soft circles up and down David’s back, like he knows David just needs him close.

After a few minutes, Patrick presses a kiss to his temple. “Just gonna go get you those shorts you like.”

The idea of rolling onto his back for Patrick to do it makes him wince, so David stands up to pull the shorts on. Patrick hands him a glass of water to drink, for which David is grateful. 

“Do you want a snack?”

“Just bed please.” David walks over to the bathroom to brush his teeth, relieved these shorts are so soft. Patrick puts toothpaste on his toothbrush and hands it to David.

“Are you really gonna put those spoons by the register? I’m not gonna forget this tomorrow, trust me,” David says with a laugh once they settle into bed. He tucks his face into the crook of Patrick’s shoulder, Patrick’s arm pulling him in closer.

“I mean, I think it’s a good idea. For the business,” Patrick teases. 

“Sure, honey. _For the business_.” David barely gets the joke out before a wave of sleepiness overtakes him. He burrows into Patrick a little more. 

“Goodnight David.” Patrick runs his fingers through David’s hair. 

“Love you,” David mumbles as drifts off to sleep. 


End file.
